movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladins: The Movie
'Paladins: The Movie '''is an anime movie made by Astral-New-X. Plot ''A long time ago, a faction known as the Magistrate took control of the Aldaryan Kingdom, holding an opressor, tyrannt government, until two brave warriors, Valera and Arthur, started a revolution. The Magistrate, led by Grandmaster Karne, used all of their efforts to stop the war, however, a new generation of warriors is ready to take both sides´ strings. The movie starts at the resistance base: Valera and all of her allegates mourn Tyrell Thermus, who sacrificed himself in a battle in order to save them all. They also mourn Arthur, who died 5 years ago. The warrior Barik appears with Arthur´s crossbow, that had been disappeared for years, and he gives it to Valera, who says "It´s time to continue his legacy". Meanwhile, in the Greenwood town, a mass is held in a church to mourn Arthur: A girl named Cassie Strand with a bird named Zigs, and her mother assist, revealing she is Arthur´s daughter. Suddenly, a carriage appears carrying two Magistrate judges: Lex Hedwig and Seth Androx. They enter into the church, Lex kills the priest while Seth murders the people, but Cassie, along with her mother and Zigs, are able to scape. At the massacre end, Lex blows up the church with a crystal granade while Seth chases Cassie. TBA. Characters The Resistance * 'Cassie Strand: '''The daughter of Arthur Strand, a knight that fought in a revolution against the magistrate. After Arthur´s death, she inherits his bow and has the duty of taking her father´s place. * '''Ying: '''A spell-caster and Cassie´s best friend. She was part of a magical order until the magistrate ordered to kill all wizards, so she joined the resistance to avenge her friends. * '''Sha-Lin: '''An adventurer known in the kingdom by his heroic exploits and death-defying antics. Being hunted by magistrate judges, he joined the resistance to defend innocent people. * '''Pip: '''A vulpin (anthro fox), specialized on curative alchemy. * '''Valera: '''A female warrior who formed part of the Paladins, a legendary order hunted down when the Magistrate gained power. Being a massacre survivor, she currently leads the Resistance. TBA. Magistrate *'Lex Hedwig: 'A judge from the magistrate who has the job of hunting dangerous individuals. After the death of his teammate Seth Androx by a resistance allegade, he swore to destroy all rebels. *'Torvald: 'An alchemist working or the Magistrate, responsible for creating the crystal-powered technology. With a stone gauntlet, he was hired for helping to put down the resistance. *'Vivian Thale: 'Member of the Thale family, the most powerful one in Aldarya. Being the overseer of magistrate´s facilities, she has a deadly secret, and is disposed to silence everyone who discovers it. *'Grandmaster Karne: 'The leader of the Magistrate, as well king of Aldarya. Once a former paladin, he restricted magic to common folk and killed all wizards who opposed him. Others *'Seris: '''An immortal, yet mysterious dark entity that takes the form of a witch. Her coming into our world destroyed a village named "Seris". She can control the shadow magic. TBA. Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Anime Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Astral-New-X Movies